1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing device maintenance method.
2. Related Art
Known as an example of a printing device is an inkjet printer (hereafter, “printer”) which performs printing of images on a medium by discharging ink from nozzles provided on a head toward various types of media such as paper, film or the like. With the printer, ink is supplied to the head via a supply tube from an ink tank that stores ink.
Also, in recent years, in addition to cyan, magenta, and yellow colored inks as well as black ink, various colored inks have been used. For example, with a printer that uses white colored ink (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-38063), it is possible to print a color image with good coloring properties by overlaying a white colored background image on a main image using color ink.